Back Up
by Trekkin Thru Life
Summary: It's the first day of kindergarten for Takashi Morinozuka and Mitsukuni Haninozuka!


Mitsukuni Haninozuka

Takashi Morinozuka

Back Up

"Ne, ne, Takashi-kun, let's go outside." The two young boys, for the first and last time equal in height, were seated by themselves at a small lunch table. Mitsukuni's five year old energy was ready to burst out with the excitement of the first day of the school. Finally they were big enough to attend Ouran, no longer where they forced into nursery all day, unlike their baby brothers. The dark haired child nodded and took his cousins hand.

Outside the bigger kids took advantage of the play ground's extravagant structures.

"Mitsukuni…"Takashi stepped behind his cousin nervously. Mitsukuni turned with a frown anticipating his cousin's hesitation,

"We just got here, I want to play. Don't worry Takashi," now he smiled reassuringly, "I'll protect you," and dragged him over to a set of swings shaped like horses. They were both too short to reach the ground, Takashi pushed his cousin without being asked. Besides what if Mitsukuni fell? There would be no one to catch him if he was swinging as well. That was if he could catch him…The remaining swings where soon occupied by three girls whose skirts made climbing onto the swings a challenge. Takashi wanted to help, but he didn't know them. They might not like him or his help. Fortunately Mitsukuni had a relatively short attention span and was ready for is next adventure before Takashi was forced to decide. His timing was perfect, for just as Mitsukuni climbed off his horse the bell chimed. Recess was over. Eager for the next challenge the blond darted forward knowing Takashi would follow, lest he be left alone amongst strangers.

Unfortunately short legs can only carry you so far so fast and Takashi was quickly over taken by the large boys. Mitsukuni with his head start and short stature was nowhere to be found. Takashi was herded by the gaggle of children to the halls where everyone slowed to a walk. The brunette found himself pressed against the wall all alone. Tears brimmed behind his dark eyes, was this even his hall? It did no good to stand and cry, so wiping his moist eyes with his sleeve he started to walk. He walked and walked all alone. The school was much larger than his house, much larger than any house he had ever visited.

"You lost?" Takashi jumped, spinning around to see who was speaking. It was a grown up, not as grown up as his Mommy or his sensei's , but growner than he was. Dressed in a uniform the color of the sky he peered down at Takashi.

"You lost squirt?" Takashi blinked up at him, "Must be, no other little midgets are in the high school section." A second boy joined in.

"Maybe he decided to skip class, thinks he's too good for school."

"Maybe, should we teach him a less on or send him on his way?"

"He won't learn without a lesson, and this is a place of learning. Let's give him a special lesson." Takashi shook his head side to side fresh tears brimming in his eyes. The taller of the two grabbed his arm and squeezed,

"Lesson number one-"

"Leave my Takashi alone!" Mitsukuni was running down the hall as fast as his short little legs could carry him.

"Takashi, I've been looking everywhere for you. We're missing story time!"

"G-gomen."

"A second lost boy? Tsc, tsc, what do you think Kotoru?"

"I think our class just doubled in size." Mitsukuni glared up at his senpais,

"Let go of Takashi!"

"Or what?" Now Mitsukuni was many things, he was small, he was young, he loved sweet things, and he was his father's son. The Haninozuka family was known for their martial arts, he, and Takashi to, were born fighting. From the moment they could walk. The difference between the two was Mitsukuni had the confidence in words and actions to use his skills. The fight was over before it began. Two kicks and one jump later he and Takashi were running down the hall back to their own class.

"Ne, Takashi, you didn't need my help, why did you let them do that?" The darker haired boy gazed at the floor fresh tears brimming. He didn't like school very much. The blond wrapped his arms around his cousin.

"Don't worry, Takashi, you don't have to do or say anything you don't want to. I'll protect you. But…" he paused thoughtfully pulling away to look in his cousin's face, "You don't need my protection. I know you can do anything on your won. I'll just be your back up, ne?" Takashi blinked slowly, his tears beginning to dry. He could do…anything by himself? He wasn't so sure. Mitsukuni had always been there, no one else even liked him as much as Mitsukuni did. What if he tried and failed? What if nobody liked him? But if Mitsukuni thinks he could, then maybe he could…and he would always have him for back up.

Takashi nodded, "Ah." The blond beamed,

"Good, now run and we can catch the end of the story." Maybe school wasn't so bad after all.


End file.
